


Truth or Dare

by 7_wonders



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: F/M, This is much cuter than all of my other Xavier fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_wonders/pseuds/7_wonders
Summary: Xavier gets dared to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, and you’re the one that the group chooses to go with him.
Relationships: Xavier Plympton & Reader, Xavier Plympton & You, Xavier Plympton/Reader, Xavier Plympton/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Adding stories from my Tumblr (@7-wonders) to the Archive.

“Montana, truth or dare?” Trevor asks dramatically, taking a swig of his beer as he cocks an eyebrow at the blonde bombshell.

“Uh, truth.” The counselors of Camp Redwood are gathered around in the boys’ cabin, playing a rather juvenile game of Truth or Dare to celebrate the night before the campers arrive.

“What…what’s the riskiest place you’ve ever had sex?” You roll your eyes, having figured that the man whose one glowing achievement is getting kicked out of a Jane Fonda workout video because of his huge dick would ask a sexual question.

“In the locker room, right after one of my aerobics classes,” she smirks at the awed noises that come from her fellow counselors, knowing that this would cause an uproar. 

“Shit, with who?” Ray can’t help but to be curious, asking the question you’ve all been thinking.

“I never kiss and tell,” Montana says airily. “But it wasn’t anybody here, that’s for sure.”

“Alright, it’s your turn to ask, Tana,” Brooke says quietly, knees tucked to her chest as she nervously watches Chet and Montana pass a joint back and forth.

“Hmm, okay.” She sucks her teeth, looking around the room with narrowed eyes. “Xavier! Truth or dare.”

“Dare,” he says in that cool voice that makes goosebumps prick at your skin, “because I’m not a pussy like _some_ people in this room.”

Montana rolls her eyes. “Whatever, you’re just jealous that it wasn’t you I fucked in the locker room.” It’s a well-known fact that the two had quite the messy relationship and breakup, the effects of that still seeping into their friendship. “I dare you to play Seven Minutes In Heaven.”

“Really? Are we in middle school?”

“Says the guy willingly playing Truth or Dare.”

“Fine!” Xavier sighs, looking around. “You want me to go stand in the closet, then?”

“No, let’s spice it up. Go and wait out on the dock.” Xavier stands up, waving mockingly at the group before sauntering out of the cabin. Montana waits until the screen door clatters shut behind him before turning back to the circle excitedly. “Alright, let’s take a vote! Who should be Xavier’s mystery girl?”

“Can I nominate Chef Bertie?” you joke, referencing Bertie’s clear rebuff of Xavier’s sarcastic advances earlier in the day. 

“No, but I want to nominate you.” Immediately, your heart drops into your stomach.

“Montana, no! That’s not fair!”

“Why’s it not fair? I thought Montana was the one who dated Xavier,” Trevor asks.

“I did. _But_ , sweet (Y/N) here has a crush on our Xavier, who happens to feel the same way,” Montana chuckles.

“Nah, Xavier’s whipped for (Y/N), he’s got it bad,” Ray chimes in.

“No, he doesn’t! Ever since I told Montana when we were drunk, all you guys have done is take pity on me. There’s no way in hell he likes me like that,” you insist.

“Well, now’s your chance to find out!” Montana counters.

“And what if I don’t go?”

“Please, (Y/N)?” Montana asks, smiling and batting her eyelashes at you as she grabs your arm. “Do it for me. You’ve said that you want this summer to be life-changing; start with this!”

“Fine,” you say after a pause. “But I’m not going to guarantee anything will happen.”

“That’s alright, just face your fears and go do something that makes your heart race.” Mallory stands with you, keeping a hold on you as you walk to the door to make sure that you actually do make it out the door. She nearly pushes you out of the cabin, waving at you as the door shuts behind you. “Have fun!”

Wrapping your arms around yourself, you start to walk quickly in the direction of the lake. Logically, you know that Mr. Jingles isn’t lurking out in these woods, 14 years after he killed every camper and counselor at this very camp. The campfire story from earlier, however, is hard to get out of your mind as your ears strain to hear any sort of jingling keys from behind a tree.

Xavier’s standing at the edge of the dock, biting his nail (a nervous habit only you and Montana know he has) and looking out at the water. When your footsteps sound on the wood of the dock, he turns around. 

“Oh good, it’s you!” Your heart flutters momentarily. “Was worried it was gonna be Jingles instead.” Hiding the disappointment, you shrug and walk closer. 

“What, your own scary story freak you out?”

“Hey, you never know what’s lurking in the woods.” You sit down on the edge of the dock, letting your feet dangle above the water as Xavier sits next to you. “So, you drew the short straw?”

“It was either me or Trevor, and I figured you’d rather talk with me instead of staring at that furry ‘stache of his for seven minutes.” Xavier laughs, the sound of it making you smile before you both fall silent.

“So…” Xavier says awkwardly.

“So…”

“Oh, are you cold?” You look down, not realizing that you still had your arms wrapped around yourself. “Here, take my jacket.”

Before you can protest, Xavier’s large purple jacket is draped over your shoulders. You pull it tighter around you as your face heats up, smelling Xavier’s cologne wafting off of the fabric.

“Aren’t you gonna be cold?”

Xavier shrugs, shaking his head. “Nah, I’m fine.”

“Well…thanks.”

“Y’know,” Xavier says, leaning back on his hands and cocking his head towards you, “I am really glad that it’s you who got picked, and not because you’re not a murderer or anything like that.”

“Really? Thought you would have wanted it to be Brooke or Montana.”

“Montana would end up drowning me in the lake if I gave her the chance, and Brooke isn’t my type.”

“I would have thought she was your next conquest, with the way you were all over her earlier.” You punctuate the sentence with a friendly nudge against his shoulder and a wink, not wanting to sound like you’re jealous.

“No, that was just…she reminds me of my little sister, y’know? I felt bad for scaring her, and wanted to remind her that it was okay and I was just telling a story.”

“You have a little sister?”

“Yeah, she’s gonna be a junior in high school.” Xavier smiles wistfully, and your heart clenches painfully at the softness he’s displaying.

“So why are you happy it was me then?” Even in the dim light of the moon, you can see Xavier’s cheekbones become dusted with pink.

“Besides the fact that you’re pretty bitchin’? I’ve…kind of had a thing for you for a couple of months now.”

“A ‘thing?’“ you squeak, nearly in disbelief that this is actually happening.

“A crush, I guess, since apparently we’re middle schoolers now.” His blue eyes flick over to you, laughing nervously when he sees how wide your eyes are. “Fuck, I shouldn’t have said anything. Chet’s been telling me to go for it for, like, a month, but I’ve been too chicken to do anything, and now I’ve probably fucked everything up.”

“Xavier!” you put your hand on his leg to stop his rambling. “I like you too. Montana planned all of this, she must have known that we were both too scared to do anything.”

“Shut up,” he says with a smile, “there’s no way a girl like you is into me.”

“There’s no way a _guy_ like you is into me.”

“Let me prove it to you?” Xavier asks, his eyes flickering to your lips before he looks back at your eyes. 

Speechless, all you can do is nod as Xavier starts to lean in, tilting you chin with his hand as his lips meet yours. They’re just as soft as you thought they would be, and you can feel him smirking against you as you eagerly reciprocate the kiss. Your lips work against his, and you’re almost shocked at how slow and sweet he’s taking things. From what Montana had told you about their whirlwind relationship, everything about him was rough and fast.

“Time’s up!” Montana’s voice shouts from back at the cabin, breaking you and Xavier apart. 

You both smile shyly at each other, Xavier standing up and pulling you up with him. You note with pride that he doesn’t let go of your hand until you get back to the cabin, and then only to open the door, but the sight of his jacket keeping you warm is more than enough to send the room into a delighted uproar. You couldn’t care less about their reactions, lost in a hazy glow as Xavier sits next to you, refusing to let you out of arms’ reach. 


End file.
